


Takashi Shirogane and the Black Lion

by NariRose



Series: Voltron and it's Seven Paladins [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Broken Engagement, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Reunions, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), beauxbaton Lance, later on in the story, more like durmstrang Keith, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariRose/pseuds/NariRose
Summary: This is a Hogwarts AU and I'll basically be trying to mix the books with each season. I hope you enjoy this mess of a fic!! :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Who are you?” Keith asked, brows furrowed. He sat on his rusty metal bed, clutching a pillow to his stomach, trying to shield himself from the stranger standing in his room. One moment, Keith was just laying there, listening to the rain pelt against his window, and the next, there was a man standing at the end of his bed. It almost seemed as if the man appeared out of thin air. 

“I’m Touma,” the man said. He walked into the room, motioning towards the bed, “May I sit?” Keith nodded, moving over to allow the man to sit down. He didn’t know why he let this stranger sit down, but he didn’t seem dangerous. He felt safe. “Keith, do you know why I’m here?”

“No.”

“Can you take a guess?”

Keith thought for a moment. Usually, if someone came to see him it was about his behavior, but Touma didn’t seem like a doctor or therapist. If he was, wouldn’t he have introduced himself as one? There was only one other possibility.

“Yes, you want me to be your foster son, although, I think you should choose someone else,” the boy responded, looking towards the window. It was raining, not surprisingly. It seemed as if it always rained at the orphanage. He liked to think that Mother Nature was weeping for him. For all of them. 

“Why is that?”

“I don’t want to leave. I always come back here anyway, even if I'm on my best behavior.” It was true. Even if he said nothing and did nothing, nobody ever kept him. Keith felt like one of those dogs from the pound. You could take him home for a day, see if you liked him, and if you didn’t, send him back. Now Keith was just waiting for the day where he would be put down or sent out onto the streets. 

“Well, we don’t want you as a foster son,” Touma said, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. The small boy looked up at him, curious as to why he was here if he didn’t want him. “We want to adopt you.”

“Oh, ok,” It seemed rude, but he’d heard that before, too. Most people said they’d adopt him if he was a “good fit for their family” but they never pulled through. He was caught off guard though, when the man looked hurt, so he added in, “Thank you.”  
\--- --- ---

That night, he packed up his few belongings. He didn’t have a suitcase, so he threw his jacket, gloves, and pair of pants into a plastic grocery bag. Touma had said he would come back later, to finalize everything. Keith was surprised, however, when he did indeed show back up to actually adopt him. This time, a woman came with him. She introduced herself as Naomi and said she was Touma’s wife. 

After an hour of sitting outside an office, in an uncomfortable metal chair, he was called in. They asked Keith if he was ready, and walked him out. After walking down the block, Naomi called a bus over. It was an ordinary double-decker bus, but instead of red, it was purple. They boarded and led Keith to the second level. Touma filled in Keith on where they lived, and about how long it would take to get there. “We only have about thirty minutes, so I’ll explain quickly.”

He talked about how Keith would have his own bedroom, how he would be able to decorate it himself, how they would go get some more clothes for him at a place called Diagon Alley, and how he would go to the best school ever, Hogwarts. Keith had never heard of Hogwarts, but anything was better than the school he used to go to. At his old school, he was picked on and the teachers never came in. Because of this, all of their school work was homework, so Keith rarely had free time, not that he would need it. Even if he had free time, he had no friends, books, or phone. All he ever did was draw, but he had run out of notebook space months ago. They said it was a boarding school, but he would come back for the summer time and Holidays. Then they said Keith wouldn’t be alone because he has a brother. 

“A brother?”

“Yes, his name is Shiro. He’s going into his senior year, so he won’t be going to school with you for a long time, but next year, he’ll be a teacher.”

“Don’t you have to go to college to be a teacher?” Keith asked, confused as to what type of school this was. Just as Touma opened his mouth to explain, the bus stopped.

“We have much more to explain, but first, you should meet Shiro.”

 

They got off the strange purple bus and walked towards the street. Little did Keith know, all that talking was to distract Keith of the ever-changing bus, and the magic that caused it. They continued down the dimly lit street. 

“Oh, Keith, let me show you something!” Naomi whispered, leading Keith across the deserted street. She distracted him by talking about the hydrangeas, and how they were her favorite flower. Behind the two, Touma whispered a few words to unveil the house protected by the fidelius charm. A few moments passed, as the house pushed itself between two others.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the house, Keith thought it looked just like something from a horror movie. The hallway was long and dark, the carpet torn in a couple places, and the hardwood floors underneath groaned under each step he took. On the contrary, the further into the house he got, the more it seemed like a warm environment. It didn’t smell like a horror movie; in fact, it smelled like the opposite. It smelled like pumpkin pie and honey ham and soup. His stomach rumbled loudly upon entering the dining room. It wasn’t a surprise, seeing how he’d only had bland mashed potatoes and cold, wet turkey sandwiches for the past two months. Looking over the table full of food, he could see that there was no single dish without spice, and there wasn’t a single piece of the grey processed food he used to get back at the orphanage. 

“Oh, you’re back!” A boy walked out of the kitchen, carrying the pie Keith had been smelling. Looking at the steaming desert, fresh out the oven, he could see the boy wasn’t even wearing oven mitts. 

_Maybe he isn’t bothered by the heat, or maybe he has thick skin?_

“Hi, I’m Shiro. You’re Keith, right?” he nodded as the tall boy held out his hand. Keith could also see he was quite muscular and shared traits from both his mother and father. He had his mother’s eyes and hair, and his father’s build and face. They shook hands and sat down. 

“So, you’re eleven, correct?” Shiro asked, loading his own plate with ham. Keith nodded, scooping brussel sprouts onto his plate. He’d be turning twelve in a couple months. 

“I guess technically, you should be going into your second year, but I think you should start at first.”

“First? Second? I don’t think I understand. If seventh year is being a senior, then would first year be sixth? And if so, why would I go back to sixth grade? I’ve already been there.” Keith wondered out loud. He was confused. They talked about this school as if it was a big secret. Touma and Naomi shared a look. They nodded and shook their heads as if they were having a conversation inside their heads. Then they looked to Shiro, and without even saying a word to him he responded with, "I don't know, it's your choice."

“Well, Keith, I think we should show you instead of telling you”, Touma said, pushing back his plate. They all reached down, picking something up off the floor. 

_A stick? Why are they all picking up sticks? Sure, they’re all intricately carved, but why is a stick so special? Most of the trees in this area of town are very young and have thin, easily breakable branches. That means that they must have traveled to a forest. The closest forest is easily an hour away. Why would you travel that far away for just a dead piece of a tree? Oh no, are they in a cult?!_ Keith would've said no if he knew he was going to be raised in a cult. Just as Keith was about to ask what the hell they were doing and why they were holding something that belongs in a forest, Touma waved his own stick in the air, shouting out, “Expecto Patronum.”

A long silvery thread seemed to come out of the end of his wand. It swirled in the air, creating patterns and shapes before it transformed into a large bear. The bear trotted around the room before turning into thin, silvery smoke. 

Next, Naomi did the same, shouting the same phrase into the air. The same strange substance came out of her wand and transformed into an otter. The otter swam in the air, before also disappearing. 

Lastly, his brother, Shiro, released his animal. His silver thread transformed into a lion. In comparison with his parents' animals, his lion was young. Too young to be considered an adult, but too old to be considered a cub. Its mane was barely showing, and its roar was weak as if it was just getting used to it. It too ran around the room before disappearing. 

Keith’s jaw went slack. He didn’t know if what he just saw was real, or if he had somehow hit his head and was hallucinating. Maybe they were just really good scientists and were showing off some chemistry trick, or maybe they were into technology and those were holograms. Even those were possibilities, Keith subconsciously knew that wasn’t the truth. He knew it was far stranger of an explanation. 

“Keith, you’re a wizard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this a week ago but then realized I didn't have a title, so I spent a week skimming through every single episode of the series. I'll post another chapter in a few days, though!


End file.
